Christmas Traditions
by LightShiner14
Summary: The Heroes tell of Christmases past.


MERRY CHRISTMAS! My siblings Christmas pageant was about Christmas around the world, and I thought of a great idea for a story, for as you know the heroes come from America, France, and England. I own nothing Hogan's Heroes. So here we go…

Christmas Traditions

On a cold Christmas Eve night clear in the middle of Germany in a POW camp, men all with different traditions, gather around the stove to tell of Christmas traditions and memories…

…"When I was young every year, we would go and get a Christmas tree the day after Thanksgiving, and we would decorate it, we had lots of fun! We listened to Christmas songs played on the radio. My sister would always insist on hanging a sprig of mistletoe over the door way, just in case, she would say with the little laugh she always had. Me and my brothers always thought it was stupid but as we grew up we found it a fun game. On Christmas Eve, we would go to church then take a drive downtown to see the lights. When we came home we would find that Santa had come. We would then open our presents. We at this point were to excided to go back to bed, so mom would make Christmas breakfast. Later in the day, we went to Grandma and Grandpa's for Christmas Dinner. And that's how I celebrated Christmas" Hogan concluded now not so sure Carter's idea was such a good one because he was starting to get a little terry from the hart warming memories of Christmas past. "Who's next?" he asked.

"I guess I'll go next to get it out of the way guvnor." Newkirk volunteered. Well, when I was a lad, we would send our letters to Father Christmas"

"You mean Santa?" Carter cut in

"No, I mean Father Christmas Carter, anyway, we'd send our letters convincing Father Christmas that we'd been good through the chimney, we'd put it in the fire, and it would be sent up from a draft, if it was, we knew our Christmas wish would be granted. And well that's all I really need to say about Christmas. Well, um, who's next?" Newkirk asked

"Well, I guess I'll go next. When I was a boy every year we would bring out our nativity and we would light candles all around it. When we would leave for Church, we would cross our fingers hopping the Pierre Noel would come while we were gone but he never did, then when we woke up the next morning, he had come and left gifts. We would then have all my aunts and uncles over for Christmas dinner. You see both sets of my grandparents lived in the same building as us, so they were already there. Now that that's done, who's next? The Frenchman asked

"Me!" Carter said excitedly then asked "Why do you all have such weird names for Santa?"

"We just do mon ami" LeBeau answered "now let's get going before Schultz discovers were still awake!"

"Oh, ok when I was a kid, we would go into the woods and cut down a Christmas tree, and then we'd decorate it with lots of homemade ornaments we had made over the years. My mom and sister would make lots of cookies with our neighbors. Then on Christmas Eve, we'd go to Midnight Mass then go back home and go to sleep, then we'd wake up extra early to open our presents before we went out to do our chores then we'd have cookies and mom would make dinner! That's how I love to spend Christmas! Who's next?" Carter asked

"I'll go next, I guess, when I was a kid my family would get a tree, decorate it. We went to church on Christmas morning. When we got back from church we'd exchange gifts and open the ones from Santa" Before Kinch could go any further, Schultz came in.

"It is too late, if the Kommandant finds out, it would be worth my life! Please go to bed and tell me there is no monkey business going on around here!"

"No monkey business here just talking about Christmases back home Schultzie." Colonel Hogan offered

"It was my idea, I was home sick, so I suggested we talk about how we celebrated Christmas as a kid." Carter said

"Well that's good, but you have tomorrow tonight it's time for bed." Schultz told the prisoners

"Ok, Schultz we'll go to sleep." Colonel Hogan responded

"Good night Schultzie" they all chimed in

_Merry Christmas boys _Schultz thought to himself as he exited the barracks to resume his post.

May peace and plenty be the first to lift the latch on your door, and happiness be guided to your home by the candle of Christmas.

The Magic of Christmas lingers on

Though childhood days have passed

Upon the common round of life

A Holy Spell is Cast

-An Irish Christmas Blessing-

May you and your family have a wonderful Christmas and may the Christ Child bless you this Christmas and throughout the New Year!


End file.
